gods_creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaurs
Dinosaurs ruled the earth about 65 million years ago-or did they? Did dinosaurs really exist? Dinosaurs certainly did roam the Earth in the ancient past! Fossils of dinosaurs have been found all over the world, and their bones are displayed in museums for all to see. Scientists have been able to reconstruct many of their skeletons, so we know much about how they may have looked. When Were Dinosaurs Found? The story of their discovery began back in the 1820s, when Gideon Mantell, an English doctor, found some unusual teeth and bones in a quarry. Dr Mantell realized there was something very different about these animal remains, and believed that he had found an entirely new group of reptiles. By 1841, about nine types of these different reptiles had been uncovered, including two called Megalosaurus and Iguanodon. At this time, a famous British scientist, Dr Richard Owen, coined the name “Dinosauria,” meaning “terrible lizard,” for this is what the huge bones made him think of. What Makes Dinosaurs Different? Other than the huge size of some dinosaurs, the major feature that really distinguishes dinosaurs from other reptiles (such as crocodiles) is the position of their limbs. Dinosaurs had posture that was fully erect, similar to that in mammals. Most other reptiles have limbs in a sprawling position. For instance, compare the way a crocodile “walks” with that of, say, a cow. Dinosaurs would have moved like a cow, with the limbs supporting the body from beneath. Crocodiles “waddle,” as their limbs project sideways from their body. How Big Were Dinosaurs? Some were as small as chickens, and others were even smaller. Of course, some dinosaurs were very large, weighing in at an estimated 80 tons and standing 40 feet high! The average size of a dinosaur, however, was probably about that of a small horse. When Did Dinosaurs Live? The story we have all heard from movies, television, newspapers, and most magazines and textbooks is that dinosaurs lived millions of years ago. According to evolutionists, the dinosaurs “ruled the Earth” for 140 million years, dying out about 65 million years ago. However, scientists do not dig up anything labeled with those ages. They only uncover dead dinosaurs (i.e., their bones), and their bones do not have labels attached telling how old they are. The idea of millions of years of evolution is just the evolutionists’ story about the past. No scientist was there to see the dinosaurs live through this supposed dinosaur age. In fact, there is no proof whatsoever that the world and its fossil layers are millions of years old. No scientist observed dinosaurs die. Scientists only find the bones in the here and now, and because many of them are evolutionists, they try to fit the story of the dinosaurs into their view. Other scientists, called creation scientists, have a different idea about when dinosaurs lived. They believe they can solve any of the supposed dinosaur mysteries and show how the evidence fits wonderfully with their ideas about the past, beliefs that come from the Bible. Dinosaurs with man Secular scientists say that no man has ever seen a living dinosaur.Though, the scientists would have had to have talked to everyone who has ever lived in the history of the world to know that, and no scientist has.Plus, we have evidence that man has seen dinosaurs, such as cave paintings of dinosaurs and fossilized human footprints inside fossilized dinosaur footprints.The Bible also talkes about Behemoth. in the book of Job, it says that Behemoth has a tail like a cedar, and is cheif in the ways of God. Some atheists say that behemoth is an elaphant, or possibly a hippopotamus.But have you ever seen an elaphant or hippo with a tail like a cedar?Some creationists think that it is talking about a sauropod dinosaur.Now THATS cheif in the ways of God! Dino.jpg ica stone.jpg apatosaurus.jpg apatosaurus attack!.jpg|Apatosaurus attacking a human.looks painful. Links http://www.answersingenesis.org/articles/1999/11/05/dinosaurs-and-the-bible Category:Animals